


Put Our Differences Aside

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Archery, Basketball, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Johnyong, Kunten, M/M, Not Quite Enemies to Lovers, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Smut, Sports, Top Doyoung, also top jaehyun, dojae, kun's puppy makes an appearance, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung are rival team captains who can’t stand each other. After a night together, a dangerous and addictive attraction between them begins to bloom.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 27
Kudos: 681





	Put Our Differences Aside

**Author's Note:**

> it has been so long since my last dojae fic and yes, this is smut HAHAHAHAHA okay to be fair it's not AMAZING smut but still smut anyways. If you're looking for pwp, this ain't it.

“You want your eggs fried or scrambled?”

“Fried.” Ten answered, holding his boyfriend’s beloved puppy in his arms as he cuddled him.

“Coming right up.” Kun rolled up his pajama sleeves and grabbed two eggs. Xiaomi the puppy licked Ten’s face happily. It used to make Kun jealous. Why is it his dog loved his boyfriend more than him? But now he had gotten used to it, and he had to admit, it was a really adorable image.

“What are we making for the varsity sports picnic later?” Ten asked, sitting down with the puppy in his arms and reaching for a cup of coffee.

“I’m thinking of bringing some lemonade. There’s no point bringing food, everybody brings those.” Kun said, slowly taking out the eggs from the pan. “Doyoung is going to bring his famous fried rice for sure and I know Johnny is supplying the booze. What are you bringing?”

“Pizza.” Ten shrugged. “I’ll just buy them.”

“Good idea.” Kun breathed a sigh of relief. He recalled the time Ten tried to make pizza in his oven. Let’s just say, it didn’t end well.

“I left my picnic blanket at Doyoung’s place though.” Ten snapped his fingers, startling Xiaomi. “I have to go get it.”

“Do you want to go now?” Kun checked the clock on the wall. “He should be up.”

“Yeah, maybe I should.” Ten put Xiaomi down and grabbed his leash. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. Come on Xiaomi.”

Kun and Doyoung lived in opposite student apartments facing each other. Ten bounced down the stairs with Xiaomi following him obediently. The morning sun shone on his face as he walked to the opposite building and bumped into someone coming out of the lobby.

“Oh hey Jaehyun!” Ten waved at his basketball team captain, dressed in casual sweatpants and their university hoodie. He was carrying a duffel bag and his hair was swept up nicely, which was odd for the morning.

“Hey Ten.” Jaehyun blinked at him, his face turning pink immediately.

“What are you doing here? You don’t live in this block.”

“I’m…” he gulped. “I was about to go back to my place.”

‘Did you spend the night here?” Ten asked him, before taking a pause and smirking. “Oh my god. Who did you sleep with?”

“No one! Just…” Jaehyun shrugged and walked off, completely avoiding the question. Ten was bewildered as he watched his captain jog away, running in… Chelsea boots? Who the heck wears hoodies, sweatpants and boots with their hair done up?

_That asshole DEFINITELY slept with someone in this building._ Ten tried to hide a giggle. _Oh god, I wonder who the poor fellow is._

“Morning Doyoung!” Ten greeted his best friend merrily, trudging inside with Xiaomi following him. “I left my picnic blanket here last week. Do you still have it?”

“Oh yeah, it’s on the…uhm… kitchen counter.” Doyoung turned around quickly, heading back to the kitchen.

“Are you bringing your famous fried rice to the picnic?” Ten licked his lips as he untied Xiaomi’s leash. “Everyone at the picnic looks forward to that dish more than anything.”

“Yeah of course I am.”

“Do you know who I saw downstairs?” Ten smiled to himself as he folded the picnic blanket he came to retrieve. “I saw Jung Jaehyun downstairs.”

“Oh did you?” Doyoung had his back to him, busy washing something in the sink.

“Yeah, he was wearing our campus hoodie and sweatpants, but he was also wearing boots and his hair was gelled down.” Ten snorted. “That man totally slept with someone in this building.”

“Uh huh.” Doyoung’s voice squeaked a little higher.

“I’m surprised though.” Ten sat down and put his chin on his arm. “This isn’t the cheerleader’s apartment, and the frat house is on the other side of campus. The only other people in this building are the math and law kids, not necessarily the kind of people Jaehyun is interested in.”

“Really?”

“You know what they are like, him and his crew. I wonder who in this building was hot enough to pique his interest.”

“No idea.”

“Or maybe he was drunk and he just followed a dick home.” Ten laughed loudly. “I know he swings both ways but I know he likes sucking dick more than he likes receiving them.”

“Uh huh.” Doyoung squeaked out softly.

“You okay?” Ten asked. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung closed the fridge door a little louder than usual. “Everything’s perfect.”

Ten narrowed his eyes into fine slits. “Can you get me the comb from your room then?”

“Why don’t you do it?” Doyoung glared at him. “You know where my stuff is.”

“I could, but why don’t you get it?” Ten questioned back. “Unless you can’t walk.”

Doyoung took a deep breath and sighed. He held onto the counter and made his way out of the kitchen. He seemed fine, but he was definitely walking a whole lot slower than normal.

“Here’s the comb.” Doyoung half threw it at him when he came back.

“Thanks.” Ten smirked. “You should gotten yourself a mirror. How do explain the hickeys on your neck?”

“Uhm….” Doyoung grasped his neck. “Vacuum cleaner injury?”

“HAHA!!!” Ten almost died laughing. “So someone had a very good night huh?”

“Shut up Ten.” Doyoung blushed.

“Oh come on, you can tell me. Who’s the guy?” Ten fluttered his eyelashes cheekily. “Was it Shownu from the dance club? He’s been dying to ask you out for weeks.”

“No it’s… it’s someone from the party last night.” Doyoung bit his lip. “Doesn’t matter. Not important.”

“What do you mean it’s not important?! My best friend just got a good fucking and we’re supposed to pretend it didn’t happen? Come on!” Ten pouted. “Tell me!”

“It’s really not a big deal.” Doyoung tried to wave the subject away. “I don’t actually remember…”

“You don’t remember?!?” Ten dropped his jaw. “Fuck that’s even worse, you could have slept with a dangerous person.”

“No no I know who I slept with.”

“Then why don’t you tell me?”

“Because it isn’t any of your business!”

“But we’re best friends! Why…” Ten heard Xiaomi barking and watched as the little pup scurried out of Doyoung’s room. He was carrying something in his mouth and Ten bent down to retrieve it from him. “What’s this you have here? You shouldn’t be chewing on… this is the swim team badge.”

He quickly turned to Doyoung. “Why do you have this?”

“I found it outside the gym once by accident.” Doyoung scratched his head. “I’ve been meaning to return it.”

“It’s platinum.” Ten glared at him. “Only the captain’s badge is platinum. The rest are gold plated.”

“Oh, so it belongs to Jaehyun then.” Doyoung feigned innocence but his façade was crumbling.

“So does the hickey, and whatever marks you have on your body.” Ten pulled out a chair and picked up Xiaomi. “Have a seat Doyoung. We have a lot to talk about.”

**************************

** 10 Hours Ago **

“This is salty as fuck.” Doyoung grimaced as he chewed on his taco, the loud noises from the DJ’s speaker blasted in his left ear. At this rate he would be deaf by next week.

“It’s still good though.” Mark finished the taco with gusto, licking his lips and reaching for another. It’s just like the young basketball athlete. He could eat everything and anything.

“I don’t know who did the seasoning for this.” Doyoung complained, half screaming into Mark’s ear on top of the loud music. “It’s like Salt Bae came in and gave a salt shower.”

“Hahahahahaha!” Mark laughed, almost spraying food out of his mouth. “You’re funny hyung.”

“Thanks, I’m glad you find me amusing.” Doyoung rolled his eyes subtly. He wasn’t kidding about the over-seasoned taco. Doyoung finished the taco and moved on to something else, narrowly avoiding the kid with the beer tub knocking into him.

Hyuna’s party was as noisy as expected. It wasn’t necessarily great, but it was noisy. The food was mediocre to say the least, but no one seems to be paying much attention to the food. They were too busy dancing, singing or chugging down beer like it was water. The cheer captain made sure every known varsity athlete was invited, including Doyoung, the captain of the archery team.

“Oh I’m so jealous.” Jisoo walked up to Doyoung and climbed onto the counter, sighing heavily while she drank her beer. “How do you eat so much and not gain weight?”

“Metabolism.” Doyoung swallowed a cupcake and grabbed a slice of pizza. “Why isn’t anyone eating?”

“Too drunk.” Jisoo laughed. “The guys are doing body shots. You wanna come?”

“Who’s them?”

“Jaehyun and his team. I think the soccer guys are doing it too.”

“Nope.”

“Oh come on,” Jisoo groaned. “I want someone to look out for me while I do it.”

“If you need a chaperone for something you shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Come on please.” Jisoo pulled his arm.

“At least let me finish my pizza!” Doyoung couldn’t fight as Jisoo dragged him out of the kitchen over to the bar. The body shots party was well on their way it seems. One of the cheerleaders was sitting on the counter while her friend put a strip of salt on her inner thigh. The crowd hollered when one of the soccer strikers licked the salt from her skin, took his tequila shot and sucked the lime from her mouth. Doyoung could feel his eyes partially roll out of his head.

“Will you look out for me?” Jisoo asked Doyoung.

“Of course I will.” He may complain, but he would never leave his friends unattended. Jisoo took off her shirt, revealing a short sports bra underneath. She climbed onto the table and laid down, squealing and giggling when Lisa put some salt on her belly. This time, Rose licked the salt off her, drank her shot and sucked the lime from her mouth. The two girls giggled at each other, sneaking a quick kiss.

“That was fun!” Jisoo climbed down, running back to Doyoung. “You should try one.”

“Do you want to Doyoung?” Yuta, the soccer captain waved him over. “We’ve got a lot more to go around.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Doyoung scoffed at him. “This isn’t my type.”

“I figured.” Jaehyun slung an arm around Yuta’s neck. The basketball captain had his hair swept back, a long, silver chain dangled from his ear and a fitted black shirt underneath his varsity jacket. He had a smug smile and eyes that bordered innocence and sin. “You’re too much of a prude.”

“I stand a lesser chance of contracting an STD, unlike you.” Doyoung snapped back. It was no secret the two captains could hardly stand each other. No one could remember the root cause of their rivalry, but they just knew they started squabbling since Jaehyun became captain.

“Come on Doyoung, it’ll be fun.” Yuta coaxed him.

“Quit acting like you’re a saint, Doyoung.” Jaehyun smirked. “You’re just as nasty as the rest of us.”

“How would you like that lime to be a permanent fixture of your face?”

“Oh?” Jaehyun walked over to the table and shrugged off his jacket. “The big boy talking like he knows everything.”

“Unlike you, I do know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Jaehyun crossed his arms. “Fine. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is? Do the shot.”

“Where?”

“On me.”

The crowd went wild and Doyoung faked a vomit. Doing body shots on Jaehyun? Why not just jump off a cliff? That would have been easier. Jaehyun climbed onto the table, legs spread slightly apart as he waited for Doyoung’s move. He wiggled his eyebrows annoyingly and Doyoung would give anything to smash his face into a wall.

“Fine.” Doyoung took off his jacket and the audience went even wilder. Doyoung and Jaehyun, the two fiercest captains of all time, doing body shots together?! Who would have thought?

“Okay, now we’re talking!” Yuta grinned excitedly. “So, we have two variations. The beginners and the advanced. Which one do you guys want to do?”

“I’ll let the lady decide.” Jaehyun answered. Doyoung really could have smashed his head into the wall.

“Up to you, Yuta.” The crowd gasped and Yuta widened his eyes. “Gimme all you got.”

“This is going to be AMAZING!” Yuta pumped his fist. Jaehyun pulled his shirt up and his gang went nuts. Mark did a loud wolf whistle and Johnny yelled. “Looking good Chocolate Man!!” Jaehyun flipped him off and turned back to Doyoung.

“Like what you see?” he teased, one hand running over his abs. Doyoung rolled his eyes at him. “You’re not the only one with a body like that.”

“Okay guys! The shot is ready!” Yuta came over excitedly. “Now, we’re going to do a slight variation. I’ll put salt on Jaehyun’s abs, and the shot glass will be here on his belt.” Yuta balanced the glass precariously on the metal clasp of his belt. “Lick the salt, take the shot and finally the lime in between his lips. All without using your hands. Got it?”

“Got it.” Doyoung nodded.

“Alright.” Yuta cleaned his hands and spread a thin strip of salt down the centre of Jaehyun’s abdomen, having it fall perfectly inside the crevices of his well-defined muscles. Doyoung’s heart was pounding like mad but he didn’t seem to falter. He poured the shot in a glass and placed it on the metal clasp and finally, he placed a wedge of lime between Jaehyun’s lips, flesh facing outwards.

“Ready?” Yuta asked him. “If I were you, I would get as much salt as possible. We only have the strong vodka’s left.

“Ready.”

“Okay, set, GO!”

Doyoung spread his hands out by Jaehyun’s side, coming to eye level with his abdomen. The crowd started cheering for him as his tongue darted out. He bought his mouth to hover over Jaehyun’s skin, his breath making the man underneath him tingle. His tongue tasted skin, and then his lips pressed on it and he started licking and sucking.

“Holy…” Jaehyun breathed, trying very hard not to move and topple the shot glass. Doyoung pressed his tongue deeper into the crevice, licking as much salt as he possibly could and dragging his tongue down. In a few seconds, he grabbed the shot glass with his teeth, tipped his head back to drink it, placed it down and pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s, hands grabbing his face forcefully and sucking the lime so loudly the obscene noise was enough to make even the whores blush. The crowd couldn’t believe it. Kim Doyoung the stoic captain was licking and sucking the heck out of this body shot.

Doyoung lifted his head, showing off the lime between his teeth, all dry and withered. The crowd screamed and cheered when he spat the lime out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. “Take that asshole.” Doyoung sneered at Jaehyun.

“Holy shit me next!!!” someone rushed forward.

“Do a shot with me Doyoung!” one of the cheerleaders asked with her hands up.

“My work here is done.” Doyoung picked his jacket off the floor. He gave Jaehyun one last glare. “Don’t ever fucking underestimate me again.”

**************************

The tequila was starting to have its effects on Doyoung. First, the room got really hot, so he took off his jacket and left it on the couch. Secondly, it gave him such a buzz that he needed to move. He actually thought he was going to die if he sat still, so he got up to dance. Thirdly, the alcohol either blurred his senses or enriched them because now he was hearing the music louder than before and not giving a fuck about it.

Doyoung went to the bathroom and wasn’t surprised to find Mark and Donghyuck making out in there. Mark had one hand down the front of Donghyuck’s pants and the latter as clawing through Mark’s thin shirt. He washed his hands and doused his face, feeling some sobriety coming back to him.

“Get out of here.” Amelia, the star gymnast of the varsity team told the two boys and Donghyuck whined. He pushed a Mark away but he pulled him out of the bathroom with his front zipper still hanging down, off to continue with whatever they were doing.

“Hey Amelia.”

“That was so hot.” Amelia smirked. “The body shot you did.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you think you can do something like that on me?” She smiled, cornering him in the bathroom as he reached for his waist. Doyoung smiled, feeling the softness of her touch on him.

“I don’t do this for free.”

Amelia’s hand reached for the waistband of his jeans and he slowly unzipped them for her to gain access to. It has been a _very long time_ since he was intimate with everyone and it seemed like he was drunk enough to let it happen. Her touch was so soft and her hands were smooth, how could he possibly say no. He held onto her as she stroked him inside his boxers, both of them panting and breathing heavily.

“I don’t think that will be enough.” Doyoung told her.

“Me too.” Amelia pulled the zip down further and pulled his hard cock out. “Shit you’re so hard and stiff.”

The door opened and it slammed against the wall loudly, enough to stir them back to reality. Jaehyun was standing outside with a look of shock that morphed into disgust.

“That’s not how you stroke a dick Amelia.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Shit, after 3 months of being together you really didn’t learn a thing did you?”

“Fuck off,” she rolled her eyes, stroking Doyoung right in front of Jaehyun just to shut him up.

“Ignore him.” Doyoung smiled at her, eyes looking up at Jaehyun with as menacing a gaze as he could muster. “He doesn’t know jack shit about pleasuring someone.”

“Get up bitch.” Jaehyun took off his jacket and stormed in, “or I’ll tell Mackenzie what you have been doing.”

She snarled at him and got up. Jaehyun pushed her aside and cupped Doyoung’s face in his hand. “Watch and learn, for real this time.”

Doyoung’s eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Jaehyun’s hands around his cock, slowly pulling upwards and stroking him. He gripped the wall behind him for support as Jaehyun busied pleasuring him, loving the way Doyoung’s mouth fell apart, breathing heavily and silently begging for more.

“That feels good huh?” Jaehyun leaned closer against him, mouth hovering over his neck and near his ear, his hot breath sending strong signals down his spine. “Want more?”

“Fuck…you…” was all Doyoung could muster.

“That’s not what your body is saying.” Jaehyun quickened his pace and Doyoung had to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He could feel his orgasm catching on as Jaehyun scooped the precome off his cock head with his thumb, spreading it all over his hard cock.

“You wanna come?” Jaehyun taunted. “Wanna come from my touch?”

“Fuck…” Doyoung shivered, his body jerking repeatedly. He came all over the floor, spurts of white come painting the tiles in front of him, and some remainder on Jaehyun’s hand. “Where’s…Amelia?”

“Oh,” it was only then they realised she was gone. “Ah well. Who gives a shit.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“I have to go…” Doyoung stumbled forward, trying to run away but Jaehyun pulled him back, gripping his waist tightly as he pressed his front against his back.

“I’m not done with you.” Jaehyun whispered hotly in his ear. Doyoung could feel a hard muscle pressing against his lower back and he moaned at the sensation. Jaehyun shifted a little and now the muscle was pressed against the crook of his ass. As he moved, he could feel the true length and girth of it and a familiar stirring boiled in the pits of his stomach again. “You think I’m going to let you just walk away freely?” Jaehyun spun him around and gripped his chin.

“If you can suck me the way you did that body shot, I want to know what else your tongue is good for.”

The next few hours were a little hazy. Jaehyun followed Doyoung home and practically threw him on the bed. Doyoung took off Jaehyun’s shirt and licked the pert nipples, sucking the skin around it gently as his tongue flicked against the nub. Jaehyun was gripping onto Doyoung’s waist, ass, thighs, so strongly he left permanent indentations. Doyoung pleasured himself with Jaehyun’s fingers, cock, and thighs. There was no conversation, no explanation. All you could hear was ‘fuck’, ‘harder’, ‘Doyoung’, ‘Jaehyun’, ‘more’.

Cut to 10 hours later, Doyoung is mortified that he has to recount this to Ten in the worst way possible. As if it wasn’t bad enough he woke up, found Jaehyun, his mortal rival, next to him and feeling this wave of shame and embarrassment, he also had to lend Jaehyun clothing because in their hurry, he may have accidentally dirtied them. He swore he had no idea why there was come on Jaehyun’s shirt and pants.

“You, Mr Kim Doyoung, Mr Stick in the Mud, slept with Mr Jung Jaehyun, Mr Stick in Everybody’s Ass.” Ten dropped his jaw. “Is this a fever dream or did this actually happened?”

“I’m not proud of it.” Doyoung groaned, “I don’t know what came over me. I screwed up big time.”

“Sounds like you knew, you just didn’t care.” Ten patted Xiaomi’s head. “It’s okay, we all make lapses in judgement sometimes.”

“I know but….” Doyoung looked up at his best friend. “What do I do now?”

“Now?” Ten stood up and grabbed his hand. “Now, we are going to get you some Advil, wash you up, clean the place up and get ready for the picnic. Whether or not you slept with your rival is a different story, but you have a responsibility to your team to show up at the picnic.”

“You’re right,” Doyoung nodded, “I should get back to work.” 

“And I’ll get some muscle cream.” Ten made a face. “You’re going to need it.”

**************************

The varsity picnic was one of the most anticipated sporting events for NCT U’s athletes, mainly because it didn’t actually have anything to do with sports. The coaches bring the grill and the barbecue, everyone chips in to bring either food, drinks or even music and it’s just a big party with fun games in the beautiful summer sunlight.

“Anybody want some pie?” Kun bought back plates of pie to his picnic blanket with Doyoung and Ten. Doyoung thanked him, taking a bite out of the pie. Ten was talking about something and turned to see if Doyoung was listening, when he saw him staring off into a distance.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah.” Ten looked up and saw what he was looking at.

“Stop looking at him.” Ten whispered. “You’re getting obvious.”

“I was not.”

Ten looked up again and this time he caught Jaehyun staring back at him.

“Now he’s looking over here.” Ten said. “He knows where we are now.”

“Doyoung,” Kun tapped his knee. “You have to go.”

“Go where?” Doyoung’s eyes widened as he looked at him.

“The Captain’s game is starting soon.” Kun said. “You should go.”

The Captain’s Game is a picnic tradition where only team captains are involved. The coaches hide a special silver prize or trophy in the woods and leave clues along the trail. The first Captain to find it wins. It’s a game that requires skill, strategy and wits.

“Okay everyone, gather around.” Coach Choi Minho clapped his hands loudly while coach Bora stood beside him with a clipboard in her hand. “The Annual Captain’s Game is about to begin. Now you all know how the game goes right?”

“Yes!” the Captain’s chorused.

“Alright, now as usual we will proceed with the men’s round first, and then women’s. Last year, Johnny Suh, captain of the volleyball team was the champion. However, seeing as this year he is still recovering from a knee injury, he will be the judge and officiator this year.” Everyone clapped for Johnny who raised his hand and smiled like a pageant queen. “Any advice to the team this year?” Coach Choi asked him.

“You guys have to read the clues carefully.” Johnny advised them. “Don’t try to rush through it. You might miss out something really important.”

“And who do you think stands a good chance of winning this year?” Coach Bora asked him.

“That’s a tough one.” Johnny paused for a while to think. “I think Doyoung stands a very good chance.” The crowd nodded in agreement. It was well known that among the team captains, Doyoung was the smartest. Last year he came in second to Johnny. This year, he would be the favourite to win.

“But,” Johnny raised a finger in the air. “Jaehyun, the new basketball captain, stands a very good chance. He’s faster and stronger than most of us, plus his wits are strong too.”

“You mean sneaky?” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“All’s fair in love and war, Kim.” Jaehyun rubbed his hands in anticipation. “You better watch your ass.”

“The only ass you’ll be seeing is mine, and that’s when I get here before you.”

The crowd gasped and “ooohhh” at the sight. Jaehyun cocked his head and frowned. He was highly competitive by nature and did not like to be doubted. The crowd was now super excited. This round was going to be exciting.

“Remember, as a safety reminder, do not go outside of the marked perimeter.” Minho warned. “There are no clues outside, everything is within the perimeter itself. Stay safe, don’t forget your tiny shovel and play nice.” The boys laughed at first, but Minho pointed a stern finger. “Seriously, if anyone walks away with a broken leg I will end you right here and then. Now get ready.”

“On your marks!” Johnny raised the flag high and proud. The captains stayed behind the line, poised and ready to run. “Get set, GO!”

They dashed into the woods and everyone cheered as they ran in. This was not Doyoung’s first attempt, so he knew how the game works. He was confident. Jaehyun was a newbie, he wouldn’t know where was the best place to hide these clues.

Twenty minutes and some algebra on a piece of paper later, Doyoung finally found the last clue. There were more than one clue that would lead to the trophy, and Doyoung wasn’t sure he would be the first to reach their destination. He was competing against some of the toughest sports captains, many of which were physically stronger and faster than he is. You don’t need too many muscles in archery.

“Yes!!” To Doyoung’s amazement, he arrived at the location first. He used his shovel and dug under the tree until he felt his shovel hit a metallic plate. He couldn’t contain his smile when he removed the dirt and saw the trophy.

“You found it.” Doyoung turned around and saw Jaehyun behind him, his shovel in one hand and the other messy with dirt. “I was here first.”

“I found it first.” Doyoung taunted. Jaehyun leaned forward to grab it but instead he knocked it out of Doyoung’s hand. The trophy fell out of his grasp and rolled down a small incline, falling into a small stream. The two captains scrambled after it, but Jaehyun slipped and accidentally pushed Doyoung in front of him. Doyoung reached for Jaehyun’s hand and pulled him as they tumbled down, rolling on the grassy floor.

“Fuck.” Doyoung groaned as he kicked Jaehyun aside, crawling towards the stream to retrieve the trophy. Jaehyun grabbed his legs and pulled them towards him. Doyoung struggled in his grasp but the basketball captain was too strong for him. Jaehyun pinned him down and grabbed his wrists, panting heavily on top of him as he nailed him down.

“That trophy is mine.” Jaehyun’s eyes were dark and his voice was deep with raspy, like he just smoked ten cigarettes before he started the hunt. His body was burning with adrenaline and as he pressed down on Doyoung, a memory flashed through him like lightning.

_Jaehyun gasped at the sharp pain in his right shoulder where Doyoung sunk his teeth into. He stalled for a second but when Doyoung darted his tongue out to lick it, his hips snapped up roughly, sending a guttural moan ripping through Doyoung. He was so tight and hot around him, muscles clenching around him impulsively. His heat was like a drug, all it was doing was drawing him in. Jaehyun pinned him into the bed to widen his legs further, sending his thrusts even deeper than before._

_“Fuck…” Doyoung clawed for something to hold onto. Sheets, skin, hair, whatever, anything. It was too much, the sensation was too much. He was not going to last long._

_“Shit,” Jaehyun cursed under his breath when he felt his stomach churn. “Gonna…cum….inside you….”_

_“Do it.” Doyoung reached to lace his arms around his neck. “Cum in me. All of it.”_

_The sounds of skin slapping against each other. Doyoung’s breathy, light moans and cries. Jaehyun’s deep groans. Sweat dripping off their bodies from the heat. The electricity rising through their bodies every time they touched. It was so much, too much almost, but they wanted more._

Doyoung snapped his eyes open and found Jaehyun looking down at him, faces only an inch away. He could feel the heat of his breath on his and when he tried to shift to get out from under him, Jaehyun’s knee pressed against his crotch and he moaned.

That sound.

That same sound.

It was enough to snap them awake from their daydream.

“WAIT!!!!” Doyoung tried to grab Jaehyun but the latter had already jumped off Doyoung and grabbed the trophy. He scrambled up to his feet to chase after him, but he slipped again and fell. It was too late. At the last second, Jaehyun crossed the finish line with the trophy in hand and Doyoung was behind him by a few seconds.

“YES!!!!” Jaehyun jumped in the air triumphantly, falling into his teammates arms and hugged them. He gave Johnny, his best friend, a warm hug as he held the trophy in the air. Doyoung was panting heavily, cursing himself for the slip up. He bent over and heaved heavily while Kun and Ten ran over to him.

“And the winner of this year’s Captain’s Game is…. JUNG JAEHYUN!!!!” Johnny announced and everyone cheered. The basketball team hoisted their captain on their shoulders to give him a celebratory parade ride.

“That’s not fucking fair!” Doyoung protested. “I solved the clues first! I found the correct location! This son of a bitch stole it from me, he didn’t win this trophy by merit!”

“Excuse me?!” Jaehyun glared at him, climbing off his teammate’s shoulder.

“Stop it Doyoung,” Kun held Doyoung back. “Let it go, it’s not worth it.”

“There was no way you could have solved that last clue on your own.” Doyoung argued. “You followed me because you knew I would find it and you stole it from me. You cheated.”

“Say that again and I will bury you into the ground Kim.” Jaehyun lunged at Doyoung but the coaches pulled the boys back.

“Stop it stop it!!” Minho scolded them. “Enough! Doyoung, go to the side and rest. You need to take it easy.”

“But sir…”

“Doyoung! You’re bleeding!” Ten reached for the napkin in Kun’s hand to press it against Doyoung’s lip. In all of his anger and frustration, he didn’t realize he cut himself during the fall.

“Go get the medics.” Bora urged them. Ten and Kun pulled Doyoung away, pressing the napkin against his busted lip.

“Ah well,” Johnny shrugged. “If you can’t handle a fall, you don’t deserve the trophy. Am I right boys?”

The male athletes chorused loudly, still singing anthems of praises for Jaehyun and the varsity cheer in jubilation. Jaehyun turned around to find Doyoung, but he was no longer in sight.

**************************

Jaehyun and Doyoung’s rivalry started all because of one thing, and like most rivalries, it was something incredibly stupid. It was Table 76 in Dream Café.

Table 76 was not just any table, but the best table. Only the cool kids sat there. It was right by the left-wing window of the café, and was neither too sunny or too dim. It was off the center of the café so it was not too noticeable if you wanted privacy but you would still get the attention, and because it was close to the girl’s bathroom, it was also ideal for people watching. You can imagine that the boys wanted that table to watch the girls walk past, and the girls wanted that table for their “naturally lit” Instagram photos.

It all started shortly after Jaehyun became captain. He bought his team to the café and they sat at that table. Doyoung came in later and politely told them to fuck off, because he and his team had booked that table beforehand. Jaehyun corrected him by saying you couldn’t book Table 76 due to it’s popularity. Doyoung then tried to negotiate but it didn’t quite work out and the two of them started squabbling. Ever since then it had just become one big competition for everything, which team could win the most trophies, which team had first use of the gym, which team had the better seats at prom. It was pretty stupid because basketball and archery have about as much in common as a kangaroo and a turtle. Both animals, but that’s it. 

After the varsity picnic, everything went back to normal. Doyoung and Jaehyun were each kept busy with their own teams, classes, assignments and other commitments. A week after the picnic (and their sexual encounter), Jaehyun took his team to Dream Café to celebrate one of his mate’s birthday. They walked up to table 76 excitedly, only to find Doyoung and his team there first.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun’s voice boomed through the café, commanding everyone’s attention, including Doyoung’s.

“Studying.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Why? Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I need you to get out. This is our seat.”

“Since when?”

“This has always been our seat.”

“I don’t see your name on it.” Doyoung looked under the table. “Why don’t you and your boys run off somewhere else? This place is ours.”

“You can study somewhere else. You don’t need this big a table.”

“Do you not see my books?”

Jaehyun reached to grab a book but the archer got up and slammed his hand against his chest and pushed him. Jaehyun lunged forward and grabbed his shirt collar. Their teams panicked, worried that their captains would get into a fight. Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s wrist and held his fist back.

“Settle, big boy.” Doyoung glared at him. “You wouldn’t want to be thrown out of the café would you?”

Jaehyun looked around and saw that everyone in the café was staring at them. Even Irene, the café owner looked angry. He sighed heavily and stepped back, releasing his hold on him. “Let’s go somewhere else.” He told his team.

“That’s right.” Doyoung grinned, his voice getting louder. “I came first. Remember that everyone!”

Jaehyun gave him the finger as he walked away. All Doyoung did was laugh and sit down at Table 76, basking in the warm sunlight.

**************************

“Doyoung?” Kun called from the break room, running to Doyoung who was in the middle of training, bow in hand and arrows on the side table next to him.

“What is it?” Doyoung answered.

“It’s Principal Park.” Kun said, checking his phone. “He asked to see you.” 

“Me?”

**************************

“Jaehyun!!” Ten chased after his captain as he just walked out of the locker room. “You got a call!” 

“From who?”

“Principal Park. He says you have to be at his office. Now.”

**************************

“Good morning boys.” Principal Park Jungsoo greeted them and invited them to sit in his office alongside Coach Kris Wu and Coach Mina, the basketball and archery coaches respectively. “I apologize for calling you here on such short notice.”

“It’s alright sir.” Doyoung adjusted his throat nervously. He looked at Jaehyun and the latter turned to look at him, which then Doyoung avoided by looking away. The two of them were mentally racking their brains to figure out why they were called to the Principal’s office. _I swear I haven’t fucked up since… maybe last night._

“I’ll just cut to the chase.” Principal Park said. “You two are familiar with the campaign the school is running. Kindness Month, right?”

“Yes.” The two of them nodded.

“Well, every year, the school embarks on a mission to spread kindness and positivity. We are all about encouraging people to love, not hate, to put aside differences as deep down we are all the same people, just with different backgrounds. We do not tolerate discrimination of any kind and Kindness Month is our way of celebrating diversity and bringing peace to the school.” The Principal adjusted himself. “You two, however, are messing it all up.” 

Neither boys could hide their shame. “Your coaches here have complained about the two of you constantly arguing and fighting over the past few months, ever since Jaehyun became captain.” Principal Park said. “Normally I wouldn’t be involved with student affairs but you two are not just mere students, but leaders and captains of two highly successful sports teams. You have significant influence on the student population and with the university board coming to visit soon, I want to straighten this out as soon as possible.”

“Well…” Doyoung tried to defend himself. “It’s just friendly, sporting rivalry sir.”

“We have asked for multiple testimonials from your teams.” Principal Park pulled out a stack of papers. “Let’s see what we have here. Felix from the archery team said and I quote “Doyoung and Jaehyun purposefully ignore each other in the locker room, and the tension between them is so thick it might as well be a wall.””

“That’s not ignoring!” Jaehyun exclaimed. “That’s being too tired and not noticing each other.”

“Joohyuk from the basketball team said “Doyoung and Jaehyun almost fought in Dream café. Irene the owner was so unhappy she threatened to ban us from her café if we ever did it again.””

“That was an honest misunderstanding sir.” Doyoung said. 

“If that’s the case, then what do you have to say about Kun’s claim that you called Jaehyun a ‘stuck up piece of lint’?”

_God damn it._ Doyoung cursed internally. “I call everyone a piece of lint sir. It really doesn’t mean anything.”

“And Jaehyun, is it true that you called Doyoung ‘a beep-sucking mother-beeping beep beep beep’?”

“Sir, did you really just censor yourself like that?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“Answer the beeping question.” Coach Wu slapped the back of his head.

“I mean,” Jaehyun rubbed the back of his head. “Haven’t we all had bad days where we are just frustrated?”

“Do you think this is leader behaviour?” Principal Park folded his arms. “Do you think two squabbling children are the kind of people we should make captains of our sports team? Do you think we should allow these kind of people to be the face of our school in national sporting events?”

“No.” Doyoung and Jaehyun shook their heads.

“That sounds about right.” The principal sighed. “The university board is coming to visit in a month’s time. You have one month to get your act together and mend your differences or there will be severe consequences. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I will see the two of you back here for an update sometime soon and as the young kids here like to say “get your beeping beep together or I’m gonna beep your beeping beep beep beep you beep”.” The Principal smirked. “Meeting dismissed.”

**************************

“Mark said you were rough on the guys today.” Johnny said, handing Jaehyun a towel to wipe his sweat off after a difficult practice. Since his injury, Johnny was not able to practice so he looms about the locker rooms aimlessly like ghost. It gives him the perfect opportunity to check on his best friend in the whole wide world Jaehyun, and make sure he isn’t trying to fuck up his life any more than usual.

“Of course I’m rough.” Jaehyun said, dabbing the towel on his face. “The preliminaries are coming soon. We have to be in good shape if we want to keep our championship title. I’m not going to let Coach Wu down.”

“Good to hear.” Johnny made a face. “It’s just that you have been a little rougher than usual for a while.”

“Really?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Well if they can’t stand it then they should get out of the way.”

“You sound tense, have you been getting laid?”

“No.”

“Really?” Johnny’s eyebrows shot up. “Not at all.”

“No.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I’ve been too tired lately.”

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you slept with Doyoung?”

Jaehyun felt like he was hit with a shot gun. “How did you know that?”

“I’m your best friend. Did you honestly think I was not going to find out?” Johnny scowled. “I can’t believe you.”

“How did you know?”

“Mark said he saw you two leave together after Hyuna’s party, so I figured.” Johnny sat down next to him on the bench.

“It was a one-time thing, I’m fine.”

“You are obviously not fine.”

“Says you.”

“Seriously?” Johnny laughed at him. “We’re just going to sit here and pretend you didn’t sleep with your rival and is now forced to make peace with him or suffer Principal Kim’s wrath?”

“Fuck.” Jaehyun massaged his temples. “I forgot about that.”

“What was your original plan? Continue hating him?”

“The original plan was to keep a low profile, avoid Kim Doyoung and be a good boy until the board visit. Then everything is back to normal.”

“Oh, my dear friend, I think the alcohol has burned your fucking braincells if you thought that was going to work.” Johnny patted his back. “Honestly though, it is time to put this petty rivalry aside. It’s suffocating for us to watch and pretend you guys aren’t masking your sexual attraction for each other under the hate.”

“I am not sexually attracted to him.”

“Yes you have! Since freshman year! You were the one who told me he was hot!”

“I was young, dumb and desperate.” Jaehyun corrected him. Freshman Jaehyun was shy, awkward and refused to talk to anyone. He wasn’t a freshman now, he was a junior, and junior Jung Jaehyun is now captain of the basketball team, one of the most popular and handsome men in campus and a teacher’s pet. There wasn’t a single female that didn’t once fantasize about spreading their legs for him. There was no way junior Jung Jaehyun would have still have the hots for a petty, stubborn, pain in the ass Kim Doyoung.

_Ass. Doyoung was an asshole._

_But his actual ass though. Damn._

“If you really didn’t feel anything for him, you wouldn’t be sitting here moping about it.” Johnny said. “Quit putting up a face and pretending it’s okay when it’s not.”

Jaehyun just sighed like a moody child. “Have you talked to him?” Johnny asked.

“No.” Jaehyun said. “What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, remember the time we slept together? Can we pretend it never happened but if the chance did come up let’s do it again, but before that let’s get coffee because we are supposed to be friends first?’”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Do us all a favour, stop swallowing Taeyong’s cum. I think it’s messing with your brain.”

“Fuck you. You’re just jealous that I have a dedicated ass that is mine and mine alone and you don’t.” Johnny pushed him roughly. “You want to be captain or not? If you do then man up and stop acting like a god damn child.”

Jaehyun gulped. Johnny was right. He worked hard, day and night, to earn his position as captain of the basketball team. His hard-earned position for a sport he loved should not be jeopardized just because he couldn’t come to terms with a fellow athlete. Sports are supposed to bring people together, not separate them further. And if what Johnny and Principal Kim was saying was true, he was also setting a bad example to his teammates, the same people he swore to lead and protect.

The two of them were briefly interrupted by someone who walked into the locker room. They saw Doyoung carrying his gym bag inside, drenched in sweat after a jog. He saw Jaehyun and Johnny when he came in but he completely ignored them and carried on his merry path.

“Now’s your chance.” Johnny said. “Think about what Principal Kim said. Think about the honour.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun nodded. “I have to do this.”

“Good luck bro.” Johnny patted his back as he stood up. “Let me know how it goes.” Jaehyun gave him one final fist bump as he walked off. Jaehyun turned back to his locker and paused for a bit. He turned around and saw Doyoung unpacking his things, getting ready for a shower.

“Hey Doyoung.” He walked up to him.

“What?” Doyoung grunted.

“I just…uhm…how was the jog?”

“Fine.” Doyoung stared at him and then went back to what he was doing. “Where’s your team?”

“They left. It’s just me.”

“Oh, whatever.” Doyoung slammed the locker door and held onto his towel. “Not like I care.” He was about to walk off when Jaehyun pulled him back.

“We should talk.”

“Do we?” Doyoung scoffed.

“Principal Park?”

Doyoung stiffened at the thought and sighed. “Fine. Maybe we should.”

“Listen, I’m sorry for what happened during the Captain’s Game, okay?” Jaehyun started. “But I want to emphasize that I did solve those clues in order to get there. You just happened to find it before me.”

“Cool.”

“And I want us to stop fighting. Okay technically the school wants us too but it wouldn’t be a bad idea if we actually did. Honestly, aren’t you tired?” Jaehyun sighed. “We both nearly got thrown out of Dream Café. And all this avoiding each other and the stupid stuff I don’t even remember what we argue for, aren’t you sick of it?”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Doyoung questioned back.

“Call when?”

“After…” Doyoung looked around. “After we slept together.”

“I wanted to, believe me, but then the picnic happened and it got rough after that. I didn’t think you wanted to talk to me.”

“You can’t just assume, it’s not like you live in my head, and you can’t just walk away after what you told me that night.”

“What?” Jaehyun looked at him in confusion. “What did I say?”

“You don’t remember?”

Jaehyun racked through his brain. “No, no I don’t.”

“It’s fine.” Doyoung waved his hand carelessly. “it’s probably better if you didn’t.”

“But I’m serious. I want to stop fighting with you. If we keep this up, we’ll both lose the title that the school bestowed upon us to… whoever less qualified.” Jaehyun held out his hand. “What do you say? Truce.”

Doyoung sighed heavily. Jaehyun was right. Their rivalry was getting exhausting, Principal Kim could easily take away his position. If he fucked this up because of pride, he knew he would regret it forever.

“Fine.” Doyoung shook his hand. “Truce. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need a shower.”

“Great. Me too.”

After a brief handshake, the two of them parted ways to shower. Doyoung let the cold water beat against his skin and he quickly washed his hair and soaped up his body. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He thought about Jaehyun possibly showering next to him. He thought about his fit, athletic figure under the shower. He thought about his perfect abs, his square hips, his plump, peach like ass and his strong arms, the same ones that held him while… Doyoung could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Fuck.” Doyoung cursed a little when he dropped his soap and it slid across the tiles, under the shower dividers and into the next shower cubicle. A hand picked it up and Doyoung cursed himself even more.

“This yours?” Jaehyun peeked in, the soap bar in his hand.

“Yes.” Doyoung felt shy, his left hand instinctively covering his crotch. “I was trying to scrub my back. Give it to me.”

“I’ll do it for you.” Jaehyun stepped in with his full naked glory and Doyoung’s eyes instinctively went down. He could feel his own dick harden. He knew what that dick felt like. Not just in his hands, but his mouth and ass as well.

“It’s fine, I…”

“Just turn.” Jaehyun ordered. Doyoung turned around obediently. He shivered slightly when Jaehyun held onto his arm and pressed the soap into his back, making small, lazy circles as he lathered him up. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung relaxed slightly. It does feel nice having someone massage his back. “It feels nice.”

The two of them didn’t say anything as Jaehyun cleaned slowly. His eyes roamed across his broad shoulders, smooth back, slim waist and finally, the curve of his ass. His hands tethered dangerously around that area. It took everything in him to not slip his hand down and touch it, to grab a handful of it and feel it’s softness again.

“Your skin is so smooth.” He said instead.

“Thanks.” Doyoung said. “You can go lower.”

Jaehyun massaged the soap into his lower back, feeling the soap bar get smaller and smaller. Soon, it was smaller than his palm. Then, it just became his hands and soap. Jaehyun couldn’t resist. His hand slipped down to cup Doyoung’s ass and the latter moaned.

“How does that feel?” Jaehyun asked, his mind clouded with lust when he felt Doyoung’s hand reach back, gripping Jaehyun’s cock and stroking it slowly.

“So good.” Doyoung started stroking him. Jaehyun reached forward to grab Doyoung’s hard cock in his hand, leaning his chin on his shoulder as he started stroking him in time with Doyoung.

The sound of the shower itself masked any sounds they were making. Doyoung tipped his head back and moaned softly, snapping his right wrist as Jaehyun increased speed on his. Jaehyun pressed his lips against Doyoung’s neck, muffling the noises he was making as they jerked each other off. Jaehyun came first, spurting white cum in between them. Doyoung followed afterwards, his cum dripping onto the shower floor.

“Shit.” Jaehyun cursed. “I made a mess. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Doyoung chuckled softly, turning around and letting the water splash on his back as he pulled Jaehyun into the shower. “Let’s wash up together.”

Jaehyun noticed a tiny scar on the left side of Doyoung’s bottom lip. He cradled Doyoung’s face as he ran his thumb over it. “Is this from the picnic?”

“Yeah.” Doyoung nodded. “It’s healing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine. I fell on my own.” Doyoung said. “You didn’t do anything.”

It was so simple. Just a simple apology, and Jaehyun felt his heart melt instantly. He felt like his burdens were lifted and his sins were washed away. If he had known, he would have done this a long time ago. Jaehyun pulled his face closer to his and this time Doyoung could feel his breath on his cheek. Doyoung was undeniably beautiful. Round, almond eyes, a sharp jawline and pink puffy lips that, if memory serves Jaehyun correct, looks absolute sinful when wrapped around a cock. Doyoung held onto Jaehyun and leaned forward. Their lips brushed against each other and they closed their eyes.

Then came a loud sound from outside. The two of them snapped their eyes opened and pressed their backs against the wall, shocked by the sound.

“Damn it!” they heard the janitor curse. He picked up his stuff, presumably his brooms and pails and slowly wheeled his cleaning cart away. The two of them stared at each other on the opposite side, panting heavily and drenched as the shower poured on between them.

“I…” Doyoung spoke up first. “I should go.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded, rubbing his face. “Sure.”

Doyoung ran out without turning the water off, grabbing his towel with him. Jahyun slowly sank down onto the floor, his heart pounding in his chest. He threw his head back against the wall and sighed.

Being friends was not going according to plan.

**************************

_“I like you.”_

_“What?” Doyoung could hardly hear as he moved closer to Jaehyun on the bed. Jaehyun was slumped on the side, face half buried in the sheets._

_“I like you.” Jaehyun said again, slurring his words drunkenly._

_“I…” Doyoung blushed. “I like you too.”_

“You idiot.” Doyoung banged his own forehead against his desk. “Why did you say that? Why did you say that you like him? He doesn’t even remember what you said.”

Doyoung wanted to drown in hot oil. He can’t believe he did it again. He let Jaehyun get too close to him, to touch him, but in his defense, he really couldn’t resist it. Jaehyun’s hands were so soft on his and his voice was so calming and gentle. He felt like dough that was ready to be shaped in his hands. His chest was so warm and his dick, the way it twitched in his hands…. If he thought about it any further he was going to get hard again.

They were supposed to be friends, or at least try to. What kind of friends jerk each other off in the locker room? If they weren’t friends then what were they? Acquaintances? Fuck buddies?

Screw it. He had to find out.

“Hello?” Jaehyun answered the call.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Doyoung huffed, pacing around his room.

“About what?”

“Unless you were drunk, I hope you remembered coming into my shower stall, rubbing my back, groping my ass and jerking me off while I gave you a hand job?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun mumbled. “You mean that.”

“Yes I mean that.” Doyoung groaned. “Look, we agreed to a truce, skipped the friends part and jumped to mutual masturbation. Heck, we almost kissed!”

“I know, I know.”

“So?!” Doyoung’s voice grew higher and louder. “What the heck are we then? Lovers? Fuck buddies? Confused people with a strange sleeping arrangement?”

“The last one sounds probable.” Jaehyun joked but he stopped immediately, sensing Doyoung may not be in the kidding mood. “Sorry about that.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know about you but I was dead serious when I said we should be friends.” Jaehyun said. “Even if you want to be fuck buddies, you need to actually be buddies first.”

“I don’t want us to be fuck buddies.”

“Really? Because so far our pattern isn’t going very well. We are either at each other’s throats or fighting to rip each other’s clothes off.”

Doyoung buried his face in his hands. That was painfully true. “Fine, so we become friends first.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Okay.” Doyoung sighed. “It’s better than nothing.”

“Let’s start tomorrow. How about lunch with me in the cafeteria?”

“Cool.” Doyoung shrugged. He had nothing to lose. “And then what?”

“And then we see where that takes us.” Jaehyun said. “I mean what else are we supposed to do? You can’t plan these things and even if we do, it doesn’t seem to work out in our favor.”

“I guess.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.”

“Objectively. No hard feelings.”

“Sure, fire away.”

“Did you have a good time?”

The question made Doyoung blush. “Excuse me?!”

“You know,” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Did you have a good time?”

“It’s been almost a month.”

“Just answer the question.”

Doyoung looked up at the sky and prayed. “Yes, I did have a good time.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t usually have sex like this.” Doyoung said. “I haven’t… it’s been a while since I dated.”

“Me too.”

“Bullshit.” Doyoung scoffed. “So what? You just sleep around for fun?”

“That’s what everybody does anyways. Do you see any of these depressed pricks going around forming serious relationships? Everyone goes from person to person like a traffic light on a long road.”

“You got a point. Don’t you get tired of it though?”

“It does.” Jaehyun replied. “It wears you down after a while.”

“Have you ever thought about finding a proper relationship?”

“I have, but it’s scary to think about it.”

“Oh true.” Doyoung laid down on his bed. “Emotional scars are hard to bear.”

By the time Doyoung rose up again, it was an hour later and he was still on the phone with Jaehyun.

“Shit, my battery is dying.” Jaehyun said. “I have to go.”

“Me too.” Doyoung said. “See you at lunch tomorrow.”

“See you soon buddy.”

The two of them ended the call and sighed happily. Finally, something was going right.

**************************

“Why is everyone staring at them?” Kun asked Ten as he sat down at the same lunch table. He was referring to everyone in the cafeteria staring at Doyoung and Jaehyun, who were sitting at the window seat, eating and chatting.

“They just think it’s weird that they are friends.” Ten rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up from his sketchbook. “To be honest when Doyoung told me about it I had to make sure he wasn’t catching a fever. It was a little surprising.”

“I would do it if I were in his position,” Kun said, pouring tomato sauce over his chips. “I would have done it a long time ago. I can’t believe they let it brew and overboil until the principal had to get involved and get them to reconcile like school kids.”

“I keep thinking someone is going to lose it and they start fighting again.” Donghyuck sipped his juice and eyed them from across the room. “One of them is going to go nuts. I can guarantee that.”

“I don’t think so. Jaehyun told me that they have ironed out their differences.” Mark said. “I believe in my captain.”

Lunch quickly passed with no one screaming, throwing fists or cursing each other out. It seemed the two of them have become friends. They walked past Kun and Ten’s table and they waved at them.

“Hi guys.”

“Hey,” Ten smiled and winked at Doyoung. “Where are you two going?”

“To class. It’s in the same direction.” Jaehyun said.

“Nice, how’s the whole ‘friends’ thing going?” Mark asked.

“It’s good.” Doyoung said. “We’re learning about each other and we’re getting along. Turns out we have a lot more in common than we think.”

“Oh, how interesting.” Ten smirked. “So happy for you guys. Let us know when the wedding is.” Doyoung pinched Ten’s ear and the latter squealed as the archery captain walked away with the basketball captain.

“Well, lo and behold. It looks like we’re actually getting some peace.”

“Yeah, that means Mark and I can date without our captains yelling at us.” Donghyuck smiled, reaching for Mark’s hand.

“Don’t celebrate too much guys. They won’t stay friends for long.” Ten grinned. “But trust me, it won’t be a bad thing.”

**************************

Two weeks later, a special meeting was held by the student council for all extraordinary leaders and student figures in preparation for the university board’s visit. Principal Park was pleased with Doyoung and Jaehyun’s progress and he invited them to attend. “Nice to see the two of you making an effort.” He told them.

Originally, they thought being friends would be difficult, given their complicated history, but it was actually easier than expected. So far it was mostly texting each other because their schedules kept them apart, but now that they knew more about each other, being friends was actually pretty comfortable. It’s not like any one of them would risk a lung for the other, but they were getting somewhere.

“Hey Doyoung,” Jisoo, representative of the cheerleading team, tapped him on the shoulder. “Where’s Jaehyun?”

“I don’t know.” Doyoung checked his watch. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

“Well the meeting is starting in 3 minutes and he’s not here. Can you call him to check if he’s arriving soon?”

Doyoung checked his last message with Jaehyun. _See you tomorrow. Don’t be late._ He sent that at midnight last night. Jaehyun replied with a _see you_. There was nothing strange about it. He had specifically reminded him not to be late, yet here he was. He tried calling him and there was no answer.

“Is everyone here?” Principal Park checked the attendance. “Hang on, where’s Jaehyun?”

“I’m calling him sir.” Doyoung replied, trying to call him again.

“Didn’t you remind him that we have a very important meeting today?” the principal asked him and Doyoung turned red.

“I did sir.”

“Well we can’t wait, we’re on a very tight schedule here.” The principal frowned. “If he doesn’t come in the next 1 minute, we’ll start without him.”

Park Jungsoo meant what he said. 1 minute later and he started without Jaehyun. Doyoung pulled out his chat with Jaehyun and furiously typed _where the fucking hell are you? Answer me!_ And of course he didn’t, Jaehyun never does as he was told.

Almost 10 minutes in, a knock came on the door of the meeting room. Jaehyun peeked his head in. “I’m so sorry.” He bowed repeatedly. “I overslept.”

“Come in quickly.” Principal Park glared at him. “No more interruptions.”

Jaehyun quickly sat down next to Doyoung, burying his head down in shame. Doyoung slapped his arm. “Where the fuck have you been? Why didn’t you reply me?”

“I was in a rush.” Jaehyun glared back at him. “Shut up and listen.”

Doyoung could have just rolled his eyes and ignored him, but before he could focus his attention on Principal Park, he saw a reddish-purple spot on Jaehyun’s neck.

A hickey.

That explains it all. Doyoung felt his blood rising and he folded his arms, biting his bottom lip as he tried to focus on the meeting.

“Explain yourself.” Doyoung trailed after Jaehyun as they left the room when the meeting ended. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“I told you, I overslept.”

“I specifically told you we have a very important meeting. The whole room was looking at me and asking me where you were.”

“Why? You’re not my keeper.”

Doyoung breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. “We are the only two male athletes in the meeting. We are supposed to look out for each other.”

“The team and I had a party last night, okay?” Jaehyun explained. “We drove out of town.”

“To where?”

“To…” Jaehyun sighed. “To Lake Alice.”

“Lake Alice? That’s where Velvet College is.” Doyoung folded his arms. “What the hell were you guys doing at our rival campus’s place?”

“The Velvet cheerleaders were having a party. One of them invited us so we just drove over.”

“And I suppose you left late last night.”

“Not exactly.”

“You left at dawn.”

“Well…”

“You left this morning?!?” Doyoung almost screamed at him. “Of all the stupid, reckless, insolent piece of…” he looked around and dragged Jaehyun into one of the empty classrooms. He locked the door behind him and almost tore his head off. “You absolute piece of shit!”

“I’m sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could!”

“If Principal Park gets wind of this you are going to be so dead. And that hickey?” Doyoung scoffed. “You should at least have the decency to cover it up.”

“Why does this matter to you?” Jaehyun snapped back at him. “Why are you nosing your way into my business? Who I sleep and who I chose to fuck is none of your…”

“So you did fuck someone last night?” Doyoung pushed him back against the wall. “Was it fun then?”

“What’s it to you?” Jaehyun pushed him back. Doyoung gripped his collar and at first Jaehyun thought he was going to punch him, instead he was ripping his buttons apart, exposing his neck, collar and chest. There were multiple hickeys all him. The small, purplish dots decorated his body like spots on a Dalmatian. Doyoung scanned them with his eyes, trapping Jaehyun between his arms. Jaehyun could feel his face heat up and his cock was beginning to respond. He tried to cover himself up but Doyoung slapped his hands away.

“Was she good to you?” Doyoung gripped his chin and looked inside his eyes. “Did she kiss and lick you like I did? Did she taste as good as me?”

“N…” the words died on Jaehyun’s tongue. Doyoung was staring him down like he was a criminal who did something wrong, and fuck it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Doyoung’s chest was puffing up and down as he pressed his groin against his and Jaehyun’s pupils went wide. Doyoung was just as hard in his jeans, maybe even harder.

“You are supposed to answer my question.” Doyoung growled, winding his hands around Jaehyun’s waist and biting a spot on his shoulder. Jaehyun yelped, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making so much noise. Doyoung licked the spot tenderly, bringing his hands to press against his hard chest. His long fingers caressed his abdomen, fingernails gently scraping against the skin, sending sparks down his spine and forcing the blood even further down his hard cock. Doyoung’s fingers found his perky nipples and he swirled his thumb over them, flicking and rubbing the nub. Jaehyun bought his hands to touch Doyoung but Doyoung slapped them away.

“Pants down and bend over.” He ordered.

“But…” Jaehyun’s eyes widened. “But I…”

“I don’t think you deserve to fuck me.” Doyoung reached for his jeans. “Bad boys should be punished.”

Jaehyun pulled his jeans down and bent over one of the desks obediently. Doyoung ran a hand through his soft, silky hair, pulling it gently as Jaehyun moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Doyoung’s other hand reached for his ass, groping and parting his cheeks before sending a loud slap on it. Jaehyun fell forward to support himself on his elbows.

“Did she do this to you?” Doyoung circled his entrance with his middle finger, forcing a moan out of the basketball captain. “Does she know you like it up the ass? Does she know you’re bending over for me, begging for my cock?”

“No…” Jaehyun choked out. He was so hard and desperate for touch he was leaning back to fit more of Doyoung’s finger. Doyoung slapped his right ass cheek again.

“Stay still.” Doyoung scolded. “I’m in charge.”

“Yes…sir…” Jaehyun moaned weakly, forcing himself to stay where he was. The friction between his hard cock and the table beneath him was too much, but he had to stay still in fear of angering Doyoung any further. Doyoung sent another finger into him and he moaned. Jaehyun usually doesn’t bottom. It’s never his style, and if he does bottom, it’s from negotiation, but Doyoung… only Kim Doyoung could make him so weak. Only Kim Doyoung could get him to beg. If Doyoung wanted, he would have gotten on his knees and called him sir and beg for his touch.

“Fuck me please…” Jaehyun pleaded, his hard cock hanging between his legs uncomfortably. “Please Doyoung, I promise, I’ll be a good boy.”

Doyoung grinned to himself. The cocky basketball president begging for him to fuck him? If this wasn’t the biggest ego boost then nothing else in the world can be. He hurriedly unzipped his jeans, his own hard cock slapping againt Jaehyun’s ass. He hissed at the cold air hitting his sensitive member and he pressed against Jaehyun’s entrance.

“Let’s see,” Doyoung bent down to whisper hotly in his ear. “If your ass is as tight as mine.”

Jaehyun saw stars in his eyes as Doyoung entered him, stroking his internal walls. He started off slow, trying to adjust himself, careful not to hurt Jaehyun despite his harsh words earlier. Doyoung pulled out and entered again, hitting a spot Jaehyun didn’t even know had existed, making the basketball captain let out a weird high-pitched moan. He bit his own hand to stop himself from making those embarrassing sounds as Doyoung thrusted into him, abusing his pleasure spot.

“Fuck Jaehyun,” Doyoung groaned. “Shit I think I’m going to come.”

“Me too.” Jaehyun tried to hold back a choked sob, his eyes welling with tears from this insane pleasure. Doyoung wrapped a hand around Jaehyun’s cock and stroked him, making the latter almost fall because his knees were too weak. “Please, please I want to come. Please…please make me come.”

Doyoung pulled out quickly and released his load on Jaehyun’s lower back, watching the hot cum drip from the dimples in his lower back (you thought it was just his cheeks? Oh not at all) and down the crevice of his plump ass. Jaehyun came not too long afterwards, releasing his load in Doyoung’s hand as he stroked him, drawing out as much cum from him as possible. Jaehyun was so weak he could hardly stand up, almost slumping onto the ground if it weren’t for Doyoung to catch him.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun panted, his eyes half-lidded with drool escaping from the corner of his lips. His forehead was covered in sweat and his clothing were an absolute mess.

“Are you okay?” Doyoung held onto him as he let the captain lean back against his chest on the floor. “Oh god, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun sniffed, blinking repeatedly as tears escaped the corner of his eyes. “I’m fine. I really am.”

“You were so good.” Doyoung kissed the top of his head. “Such a good boy.”

“Shit.” Jaehyun laughed loudly, rubbing the tears off his face. “Now I know why you insist on bottoming.”

“I do not!” Doyoung laughed with him. “I just prefer to.”

“How the heck am I supposed to walk now?” Jaehyun sat up to massage his wobbly knees. “Fuck, what have you done to me?”

“Given you a taste of your own medicine.” Doyoung winked. “You’re not the only big dick monster in campus.”

**************************

“Doyoung, I need a favour.” Ten came to his apartment a few days later with Xiaomi in hand. “Kun and I are going away to visit his cousin and we need a babysitter.”

“For who?”

“For my unborn daughter named Tia.” Ten made a face. “For Xiaomi, duh.”

“Me?” Doyoung looked at the white puppy sitting by Ten’s feet quietly. “Why can’t you let someone else do it?”

“Jungwoo’s not around and Taeyong’s dog Ruby keeps trying to fuck Xiaomi.” Ten sighed. “Believe me, you are not our first choice either, but desperate times call for desperate measures. You are now my only choice.”

“Just for one night?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“Just for one night. Kun and I will give you all the food, her belongings, her pet bed and her bathroom schedule.”

“Bathroom schedule?”

“It’s really easy, honestly Xiaomi is an angel.” Ten cooed as he picked up the puppy. “Aren’t you a sweet baby? Aren’t you a darling baby? Who’s a good girl? You are, you are!”

“Okay fine.” Doyoung threw his hands in the air. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much!” Ten smiled happily. “Uhm, just one more thing.”

“What?”

“You’ll have to put Xiaomi in your room when you sleep.” Ten said. “She hates sleeping alone.”

“Wait, so Xiaomi sleeps with you and Kun?”

“Yep.”

“Now I have to do the same?”

“She won’t sleep on your bed, but she just wants to be in the same room as a human.” Ten said. “Believe me, you won’t notice her.”

Ten was lying, because as Doyoung laid in bed, tossing and turning as he tried to sleep, all he can think about is Xiaomi in her pet bed, watching him intently.

“Go to sleep.” Doyoung coaxed the white dog, who just scratched her ear and continued to stare back at him. “I can’t sleep with you watching me. It’s weird.”

Xiaomi rightfully ignores him, continuing her watch.

“Xiaomi, go to sleep.”

“Woof!” she yelped. That probably meant no.

“God fucking damn it.” Doyoung complained. He reached for his phone and dialed Ten’s number.

“Hello?”

“Ten, do me a favour, please tell me how to stop Xiaomi from staring at me. I am about to lose my fucking mind and jump out the window.”

“First of all, I have no idea who Xiaomi is,” Doyoung slapped his forehead when he realized he had called Ten instead of Jaehyun. “And secondly, if you do jump, what kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?”

“Oh shit.” Doyoung rubbed his temples. “I’m sorry. I thought you were Ten.”

“It’s fine, I was just messing with you. Is everything okay?”

Doyoung turned to Xiaomi. Xiaomi barked at him.

“Is that… a dog?” Jaehyun asked in confusion. “Xiaomi is a dog?”

“Yes, Xiaomi is Kun and Ten’s puppy. The two of them went away for the night and I was asked to babysit her and based on my memory, all I had to do was let her sleep in the same room as me but now she won’t stop staring at me and it’s freaking me out.”

“Is she literally just sitting there watching you?”

“Yes,” Doyoung hissed. “Her eyes are scary. I think she’s trying to kill me.”

“She’s a puppy.”

“She’s plotting my demise.”

“So do I. That pup ain’t special.”

“Look Jung, if you’re not going to help me I’ll just…”

“Fine fine,” Jaehyun laughed lightly. “It’s simple, you just need to get on the dog’s level and coax her to sleep.”

“Okay, how do I do that?”

“First, you have to form a connection with the dog. So, get close to Xiaomi.”

Doyoung got off the bed and crept close to her. Xiaomi blinked at Doyoung but she didn’t move either. “Okay.”

“Now, hold onto the pup.”

Doyoung picked Xiaomi up and held her in his arms. “Okay.”

“Now you have to be friends with the pup. You need to connect with her, befriend her, make her feel comfortable with you…”

“Okay,” Doyoung smiled a little. Xiaomi did loosen up in his arms. Jaehyun’s advice might actually be working.

“Go skiing in Switzerland with the puppy…”

“Fuck you Jung Jaehyun!!” Doyoung almost screamed into the phone while Jaehyun laughed and laughed at his childish joke. Xiaomi barked repeatedly, startled at the noise. Doyoung put her down and the pup ran back to her pet bed, eyes still trained on Doyoung.

“You are a complete and utter asshole.” Doyoung sighed, massaging his temples.

“Did it work?”

Xiaomi barked again.

“What do you think?” Doyoung snapped at him. “Got a better plan, genius?”

“Why can’t you put Xiaomi out?”

“If I put her out and anything happens to her, then Ten is going to kill me. So it seems like the night ends in either format. Either Xiaomi kills me, or Ten kills me.” Doyoung groaned.

“Just relax, maybe once you sleep, Xiaomi will stop looking at you.”

“I can’t sleep unless she stops looking at me!”

“Have you tried a light workout? Just to tire yourself out?”

“No, those usually don’t work.”

“Milk and cookies?”

“Those have never worked on me.”

“Then open the door.”

“What?” Doyoung sat up.

“Open the door. I’m outside.”

Doyoung jumped off the bed and ran to his front door with Xiaomi tagging along. He opened it and was genuinely shocked to find Jaehyun in front of him, dressed in a V-neck cardigan and sweatpants.

“What are you doing here?”

“You sounded like you needed help.” Jaehyun said. It was annoying because it was midnight on a Thursday night and he didn’t look like a half dead zombie like most college students. He looked like he had just brushed his teeth and was ready to walk down the Tom Ford runway. The V-neck was also very distracting. “Is that Xiaomi?” he pointed to the white puppy.

“That’s her. That’s my jailer.”

“She’s adorable.” Jaehyun bent down to scoop her up. “Hello precious, how are you?”

“So what’s your big plan?”

“You sleep on the other side of the bed and I’ll take your side.” Jaehyun said. I’ll block her view of you so that she can go to sleep and you can go to sleep.”

Doyoung paused for a few minutes. “Wow, that’s actually genius.”

“Then let’s go.” He followed Doyoung into his bedroom and put the dog down into her bed. Doyoung laid down on the opposite side of the bed while Jaehyun took his side, lying down flat on his back.

“Is she watching you?” Doyoung asked. He couldn’t see Xiaomi anymore, just Jung Jaehyun’s perfect side profile. _Fucking hell he’s beautiful._

“Yeah.” Jaehyun gulped. “Now I get why you’re freaked out.”

“It’s creepy. I don’t know how Kun and Ten put up with this. I mean imagine having sex and Xiaomi just watching it??”

“I bet it turns them on.”

“Oh god.” Doyoung sighed. “It would be just like them to get turned on by a dog watching them.”

“Tell me about it.” Jaehyun checked on Xiaomi. “You should go to sleep.”

“I’m trying.”

“Okay. I’ll leave once you’re asleep.”

Doyoung turned around and closed his eyes. He was terribly grateful for Jaehyun to come here and help him fall asleep. He didn’t have to, but he did it anyways. “Thank you for coming.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for.” Jaehyun shrugged. “Right?”

“Yeah.”

“Just relax. I think Xiaomi’s getting tired. You can go to sleep.”

“You didn’t have to be here.”

“I know.”

“So why are you?” Doyoung turned around to ask him. “Why are you here, trying to help me?”

“You sounded so distraught on the phone.” Jaehyun said. “I was worried about you.”

“You were?” Doyoung felt his heart melt a little.

“You make it sound like I’m not capable of any other human emotion.” Jaehyun laughed. “Excuse me but I’m not a robot made of just muscle and bone. I have feelings too.”

“I know.” Doyoung answered quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun shifted, turning so that he could face Doyoung. “I’m sorry too.”

“For what?”

“Being an asshole.” Jaehyun said. “I don’t mean the things I say sometimes. I’m very competitive and a bit of a sore loser if you can’t tell.”

“I can.”

“Yeah, so I just let my mouth run off sometimes.”

“I do that too.” Doyoung nodded. “My mum said that if she didn’t control me I would have insulted the whole world and taken out in front of a firing squad and shot.”

“Ugh, what a way to go.” Jaehyun laughed warmly.

“I’m glad we’re friends.” Doyoung said. “If we weren’t I would have no one else to call tonight and I would have died alone.”

“You’re not going to die.” Jaehyun told him. “I won’t let you.”

The two of them looked at each other for a bit, letting time pass as Doyoung closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He opened them a little while after. “Jaehyun?”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun answered.

“How badly do you want to keep your title as captain?”

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun said. “Pretty badly. Winning has always been my nature.”

“Really?”

“I’ve never liked to lose. It made me look weak.” Jaehyun replied. “My parents loved it whenever I bought him a trophy from school. They would kiss me and hug me and take me out to dinner. It would be the one time I felt like I had gotten any sort of acknowledgement from them.”

“Is that why you’re so competitive?”

“Maybe.” Jaehyun leaned on the inside of his left arm. “I think so.”

“I understand what you mean. I was continuously compared to my older brother.” Doyoung said. “He was more handsome, more successful, more blah blah blah. I felt like I could never live up to his standards.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t even like sports. The only reason I took archery was because it required the least movement.” Doyoung confessed. “Slowly I learnt to love it, but it wasn’t something I chose out of love.”

“Wow.” Jaehyun said. “I had no idea.”

“Have you always loved basketball?”

“Yeah. It’s been in my childhood since forever. When I was a kid back in the States, I couldn’t really fit in with the crowd. I made friends by playing basketball with the local kids in my neighbourhood.”

“You were in the States?”

“Yeah, for about 5 years.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“I guess there’s a lot we don’t know about each other.”

“Yeah.” Doyoung yawned. “But we’re getting there.”

“The only thing we do know about each other are our bodies.” Jaehyun chuckled, letting his fingertips brush against Doyoung’s skin gently. He was just touching him, not taking it any further.

“Yeah. I think that’s the only thing we agree on.”

“Can I just say something?” Jaehyun asked.

“Sure.”

“It’s… it’s been nice.” Jaehyun said. “I like being with you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I think I was always too ashamed to say this, but I feel like we have chemistry with each other. We are definitely not as different as we think we are.”

“Me too.” Doyoung smiled. “Not to be gross, but I kind of jerk myself off thinking about the things we do sometimes.”

“Fuck, me too.” Jaehyun laughed. “What kind of friends do this?”

“Maybe we’re not meant to be friends.” Doyoung said. “Are you sure you don’t remember what you told me that night we slept together?”

“What?”

“You said,” Doyoung gulped thickly. “You said ‘I like you’.”

_I like you._

_I like you._

_I like you. I like you. I like you._

“Then what did you say after that?”

“I said,” Doyoung leaned closer. “I like you too.”

_They really weren’t meant to be friends._

“Fuck.” Jaehyun mumbled on his breath as he leaned forward to kiss Doyoung. He pressed his lips against the archery captain and moaned, slipping his tongue into the cavern of his mouth. Memories of the night started flooding back. He was lying on his back, drunk and delirious when he first mumbled ‘I like you’, and he thinks he remember Doyoung saying it back to him.

“I like you,” Jaehyun whispered against his skin, pulling him closer in his arms. “I like you, I like you, I like you, I really, really like you…”

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung pressed kisses on his cheek, eye lids, forehead, corners of his lips, jawline, nose, everywhere. “I like you too. I like you so much.”

They were kissing like they had to save their lives by doing so. Jaehyun’s fingers crept under Doyoung’s shirt, aching to touch him, to feel him. He has been dreaming about nothing else for the past few months, and now here Doyoung was. Lying in his arms, saying he likes him too. Doyoung sneaked a hand down the front of Jaehyun’s pants, reaching to touch him.

“I like you, I like you…” Jaehyun whispered again. “Oh fuck Doyoung… I like you so fucking much.”

“Kiss me.” Doyoung pleaded as he slowly removed his pants. “Make love to me Jaehyun. Please.”

When Doyoung sank down on Jaehyun, he felt like he was finally whole again. Jaehyun kissed his chest, his shoulders, his collarbones, his neck, gently coaxing him as Doyoung rose himself up and gently bringing him down again. This sex was different. This was not about dominance or heat. This was about making promises. This was about a union that took too long to come. This was about baring their hearts and souls as they connected for the first time. This was about confessing their deepest desires and forgiving each other for their faults. Jaehyun could spend his whole lifetime worshipping Doyoung like this. His first crush in university, and maybe his true love this whole time.

“You’re so beautiful Doyoung,” Jaehyun told him. “Your skin, your waist, your lips…”

“I’m coming Jaehyun…” Doyoung could almost taste his orgasm. It was that close. “Oh fuck Jaehyun…” He burst into tears as he came between them, holding onto Jaehyun for dear life as his tears dripped on his shoulder.

“Oh no,” Jaehyun rubbed his face. “No, I’m sorry.”

“You’re crying too.” Doyoung almost laughed at him as Jaehyun sniffled, tears escaping his eyes. The two of them clung to each other, holding on tight as they half laughed, and half cried. “Oh my god we are idiots.”

“I know.”

“We wasted all this time arguing,” Doyoung sniffled. “When all we wanted to do was be together.”

“Well then,” Jaehyun kissed him sweetly this time, laying him down on his back. “Let’s not waste any more time.”

**************************

“Go out with me.” Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close to his chest, inhaling his scent in the morning. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Sure.” Doyoung smiled as he turned around to hug him, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere. To the movies, to the park, wherever you want. We can even stay here and play doctor.” Jaehyun smirked, nuzzling his nose. “Hello, my name is Dr Jung and I need to perform a full body checkup on you.”

“Why isn’t Doyoung answering the door?” Kun complained from outside, knocking on the door repeatedly. “Hurry up! I want to see my baby!”

“If we ignore them long enough, they’ll go away.” Doyoung said.

“KIM DOYOUNG ANSWER THE DOOR!!” Ten yelled from outside.

“It’s okay,” Jaehyun laughed as he let Ten go. “Dr Jung can wait.”

“Hi, come on in.” Doyoung opened the door and let his friends in.

“About time. Where’s my baby? Oh, hi Jaehyun.” Ten stepped back in surprise at Jaehyun sitting in the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”

“We had a sleepover last night.” Jaehyun laughed. “Xiaomi was staring at Doyoung while he was trying to sleep.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about that.” Kun slapped his forehead. “Sorry, that’s why we usually don’t let her sleep in our room.”

“Wait, you told me…” Doyoung grabbed Ten but the latter shushed him.

“Shhh,” he said. “you should thank me.” He turned to Jaehyun, and then back at Doyoung. He saw the puffiness in his lips and a sweet glow radiating from him. He gave his best friend a knowing smirk. “You’re welcomed.”

“How did you know?” Doyoung asked him. Ten faked a hair flip and grinned. “I’m your best friend Doyoung. I always know.”

“Thank you two so much for looking after Xiaomi.” Kun kissed his beloved puppy in his arms. “I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No Kun,” Doyoung stroked the dear puppy. “She actually did us a favour.”

Kun and Ten left with Xiaomi a few minutes later. Doyoung turned back to Jaehyun and wrapped him in his arms. “So, what now?”

“Anything.” Jaehyun kissed him. “As long as we’re doing it together.”

**************************

** One Year Later at the Varsity Picnic **

“Okay, you see that tree over here?” Doyoung pointed to a map. “There could be some clues here because it’s the most obvious tree here, but they will definitely make you work for it, so you’ll need to climb up to get it I think.”

“You two look like you’re discussing a war strategy.” Johnny laughed, handing Kun a can of beer as they lounged on their mat. “Just chill guys. It’s only a game.”

“Nuh uh, I have to make sure my man keeps his champion title.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out. “Since I can’t race this year, someone has to do it for me.”

“Awww poor thing,” Taeyong pouted, helping himself to some potato salad. “Is your back injury still bothering you?”

“It’s getting better.”

“Tell me how you got it again?”

“I fell off my bed.”

“How the hell did you fall off the bed?” Mark made a face. Doyoung and Jaehyun looked at each and the younger boy shivered. “Ew, you two are fucking disgusting.”

“You want to talk disgusting?” Ten snorted. “You should hear yourself from my apartment. _Oh Donghyuck, suck me harder…oh Donghyuck…_ ” Donghyuck stuffed an entire cabbage leaf in Ten’s mouth to shut him up.

“This year is going to be a tough one.” Jaehyun cracked his knuckles as he looked around. “Daniel’s a very strong man.”

“Yes but he has the IQ of a wooden block.” Doyoung stood up to walk him to the meeting point. “You can do this. Just remember my tips and tricks.”

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, the Captain’s Game is about to begin!” Coach Choi Minho loudly announced. “We will see if Jung Jaehyun gets to claim another silver trophy for himself this year.”

“Fat chance.” Daniel, the rugby captain laughed heartily. “Move over Jung, this year there’s a new champion in town.”

“That’s a rookie move.” Jaehyun sneered at him. “In about 15 minutes, you’re going to be running off to your little girlfriend and crying in her arms, because I am going to beat the shit out of you.”

The crowd cheered excitedly and Doyoung held a hand over his heart. “Good luck.” He told Jaehyun.

“I don’t need any.” He winked at him. “I got you.”

“Ready, set, go!!”

The race started and everyone was cheering loudly for their favourites. Doyoung, Ten, Kun, Johnny, Taeyong, Mark and Donghyuck were all cheering for Jaehyun of course. Doyoung’s heart thumped wildly. If only he could see what was going on.

Half an hour later, they heard a scurry of feet running out from the woods. Doyoung raced to the finish line, his heart beating wildly and his hands were shaking. _Please let it be Jaehyun, please, please…_

“I won!!!” Daniel cheered as he raced across the finish line, holding a wooden box in his hand.

“NO!!” Doyoung stomped his foot. “Jaehyun!!!” he called for his lover but there was no answer.

“Hold on a minute,” Coach Choi said. “We cannot declare you as the winner unless we see the trophy.”

“It’s inside the box.” Daniel said.

“Show us.”

The crowd gathered around as Daniel opened the wooden box. They were holding their breaths until they peered inside. It was a rock. Not even a silver rock. Just a rock.

“No!!” Daniel flipped the box upside down and the rock fell out. “Where’s my prize?!?! How could this happen?!” he thundered.

“That’s because I…” Jaehyun emerged from the woods, dirtied and triumphant with the trophy in his hand. “I cracked the code first.”

“YES!!!” Doyoung and his friends rushed to pick Jaehyun up and carry him across the finish line. Everyone roared happily as Johnny lifted Jaehyun onto his shoulders proudly, carrying the trophy in his hands. Daniel kicked the rock and stormed off.

“And the winner of the Captain’s Game and still defending champion, Jung Jaehyun!!!” Coach Choi proudly declared, and everyone cheered for him. Doyoung ran into his arms and hugged him.

“Congratulations! I knew you could do it!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Jaehyun smiled at him. “I love you so much Doyoung. This past year with you has been one of the best of my life. Every day is a blessing to wake up to you and to come home to you. I love you.”

“I love you too Jaehyun.” Doyoung smiled back. “Thank you for being my best friend, my soulmate, my lover, my everything.”

“Here,” Jaehyun handed him the trophy. “This one is for you.”

“Really?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“You never won one, so you can have this one.”

Doyoung looked at the trophy and threw it aside. The trophy hit Daniel in the back and the rugby player responded with a “HEY!”. “I don’t need it.” Doyoung said, placing a hand on his chest. “The prize I want is right here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> that scene with Xiaomi staring at dojae is actually the only reason this fic existed. I was heavily inspired by Red, White and Royal Blue for that scene and somehow 15.3k words were spawn from it. It has bits and pieces of everything and is kind of a mish and mash but I just wanted to write something light-hearted and enjoyable. It's been a rough couple of weeks and I just wanted something to make every one smile, so I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you do! Thank you for reading!


End file.
